This proposal describes a plan to develop an undergraduate curriculum in neuroinformatics at UCLA. Neuroinformatics brings together the methods and concepts of neuroscience, informatics, and computation that are necessary to understand the human brain in all its complexity. Neuroinformatics offers neuroscience new opportunities for extracting understanding from data and meaning from measurements. This new curriculum will prepare a new generation of informatically oriented neuroscientists by specifically introducing them to neuroinformatic methods and principles while they are still undergraduates, and to make this curricu1a freely available to colleges and universities throughout the nation. A set of computer-based laboratory exercises will be created that will be carried out on a sophisticated, state- of-the-art computational platform. This program will be empirically evaluated and modified based upon such evaluations. All instructional protocols will be carefully and completely documented. This documentation will be rapidly and completely disseminated so that other colleges and universities may utilize and expand upon this curriculum. Neuroinformatics-although a young science-holds great promise not only for deepening our knowledge of the human brain and its functions, but also for increasing our understanding of disorders of the brain and thereby speeding the search for effective methods for their treatment.